


A Mother's Worry

by lynarcher



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho, Yuyu Hakysho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynarcher/pseuds/lynarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori worries so about her son and reflects on the changes these past few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Worry

**Author's Note:**

> An older piece, but a bit of a drabble really.

Shiori put down the basket of laundry she had been carrying and looked up the stairs towards her son’s room. Suiichi was no doubt doing his homework. She wondered if the boy had many friends at all. But, she recalled the meetings she had with one of his teachers a few weeks prior. He was doing wonderfully, many clubs, he was popular with all the students. But, she was his mother and she worried. Suiichi just seemed distant some how. With a sigh, she started up the steps towards his room. Stopping in front of the door, she stilled, listening.

“I don’t understand why it has to be this week.” came Suiichi’s voice, only it sounded frustrated, annoyed. It was a tone that Shiori never heard from her son. Frowning, she continued to listen. “Yuusuke, I have my classes and homework. My Mother, Father and Brother are still here.”

There was a pause. He was listening to the person on the other end of the phone cal.

“No Yuusuke, I cannot get away to come to Makai this weekend. Perhaps another one.” Another sigh and she could tell her son’s frustration was growing. Shiori frowned deeply. This worried her. Her son was acting different. She could tell.

There was a snapping in a language she didn’t recognize before the all too familiar sound of a phone being slammed into its cradle. There was something bothering Suiichi. But, if she could only get him to talk about it. After a moment, she stepped close to the door and rapped on it.

“Suiichi, may I come in?”

“Oh yes, of course Mother.”

Now that sounded like her beloved son. After a moment the door opened and he was peering out the door at her. Suiichi looked tired. Shiori frowned. “Suiichi, have you been studying late into the night?”

The red head smiled. “No Mother, it’s just been a lot of work.” He replied.

Shiori nodded. “I’ll be downstairs, just yell if you need me.” She smiled at her son and turned to go back downstairs. The nagging in the back of her head told her that he wasn’t telling her something. The times he had come home without a part of his school uniform, or in different clothes than when he left came back to her. She recalled one time that she had found a shirt of his that was cut roughly along one shoulder, blood covering the area. He had laughed it off; telling her it was something for school.

_‘Suiichi, what are you hiding from me?’_ she asked herself once she reached the bottom of the stairs. Shiori turned, looking once more up the stairs. She wanted to go back upstairs and ask him what was going on. What secrets he felt where so great that he couldn't tell his own mother. With a sigh, she went into the kitchen, hands worrying on themselves.

Shiori move around the kitchen, gathering things for dinner. She had already gone shopping after seeing her sons and husband off to school and work. The more she thought about things over the past few years, the more inconsistencies came to her mind. When Suiichi went away with some friends for several weeks during the middle of the year. How his teachers had said he missed day after day sometimes, but still kept perfect grades. It didn’t make sense. She had tired to ignore it. Suiichi was a good student and son.

Setting down the knife she had been holding, she walked over to the stairs. “Suiichi, would you come down here please?” she called. But, the moment the words left her mouth, the sound of a door opening was heard and Suiichi was coming down the stairs, a bag slung over his shoulder. There was a look on his face.

“Oh. Mother. Is everything alright?” he asked stopping near the bottom of the steps.

Shiori observed he was dressed in loose white pants, a white shirt with a green tunic that went down to his mid-calf on over the white ensemble. He seemed more… Determined and more grown up. There was that worry again. Her son was doing something dangerous, she could just tell.

“Suiichi, what’s going on?” she asked.

A look flashed over his face. “I’ll tell you soon enough Mother, I promise.” he then smiled softly at her.

Shiori looked at him. “Alright. Come home safe to me.” She then stepped out of the way. Her dark eyes watched him as he left the house. It was then she realized her son seemed more grown up and far older than she had recalled him being.


End file.
